birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Extraordinary School Meme
Extraordinary School Meme refers to the time six characters attended Sjazna's Extraordinary School. Premise It's time for another school year at Sjazna's Extraordinary School. However, Blazer arrives late on the first day, screaming that the Ravage of Reigns happened and now Roman Reigns is running rampant around the school. Harold and Sylveon try to calm down Blazer to no avail. Then the teacher manages to shut him up, to which Sam Jay expresses his relief. Some time later, Black Spy and Harold are having a test. While Harold flies through the test, Black comes up with a plan that will give him the same grade as Harold. Sylveon foils the plan however. Bugs Bunny catches Sylveon out of class, but Sylveon manages to avoid punishment by excusing that she forgot her glasses. Then, it's recess time. Everything goes well until Sylveon trips on her feelers. Sam starts laughing, and various characters (Nikki Maxwell, Rowley Jefferson, SpongeBob SquarePants, Timmy Turner) notice him and decide to try out his laugh line. This causes Sam to become popular. Harold would become the nerd. Jerry Mouse is participating in football. Fearing he would be crushed because of how small he is compared to the ball, Jerry runs around frantically. Lunch arrives and Harold, Sam, and Sylveon have to sit in the same table. The numbers associated with these characters cause Harold to diagnose the Extraordinary School Meme with Oddition-Audition the Oddsies, to which Blazer yells at him for stealing his lines. Sam laughs again after hearing how the even numbers feel left out. According to Sylveon, Sam went to psychiatric therapy so that he wouldn't get mad if he hears anyone using his laugh line without permission. Reigns then strikes for real, causing Blazer to have a heart attack. Sam gets mad and chases off Reigns with laser eye powers. Blazer is rushed to the nurse's office, where he explains to Cymeron what happened. Black then comes in, hurt by Reigns. Cymeron decides to call in Peace Eevee for treatment. Jerry and Sylveon attend Ms. Arden's class and pass the time by messing around with each other. Sam's memories finally get the best of him and he pleads with Bugs to get him out of the school before he throws a tantrum. Bugs refuses, since he finds Sam's laugh line funny. Sam then excuses that he is very late for the next LTIB episode, but since Davemadson's account was closed at the time, that didn't work either. Sam is about to throw a tantrum when Bugs scares him out of it. Blazer cheers up Sam by talking to him about the Class Favorites voting. Harold is at a Student Council meeting. He votes for more class trips and free pizza on Fridays. Black and Sylveon then try to make a love potion. Sylveon had no trouble, but Black had to shoo off Jerry. Blazer receives a love letter and panics, thinking it was from a Shield member. Sylveon comforts Blazer into reading the letter, and it turns out it was from Dean Ambrose. Sam decides to hold a speech about getting an intro right. Sam then ejects Scotty Raven Jay from the classroom much to the latter's displeasure. Sam apologizes for the incident. Seth Rollins allows him to continue. Reigns strikes again, this time targeting some kids. Blazer has another heart attack, and this time it's Harold and Jerry who have to save the day with their video game esque attacks. The school year is now over. Sam is relaxing, having won Class Clown and Most Popular. Blazer heads back to the OC World. Harold decides to watch WrestleMania 32. Jerry goes back to his mousehole. Sylveon wins Cutest Couple for her efforts, and decides to hang out with Sam. Black goes back to Spy vs. Spy procedures. Category:Memes